You Were Always There
by HarukoTan
Summary: Sunset Shimmer offers help to the Dazzlings, like her friends did for her, but noticed something that she and her friends missed. The Dazzlings takes an advice for change and a new life. Working hard for something they want with a guide. (AU-ish)
1. Chapter 1: Under a Spell

**A/N** : I do not own MLP and the characters.

* * *

 **You Were Always There**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Under a Spell**

* * *

Three girls ran.

They ran far away from the school.

They wanted to get away from the Rainbooms.

They hated them. Running as far as they could, reaching the town and stopped at a dark alley.

The three girls looked at their shattered gem which was once a beautiful gem. They held it close to their chests.

They were so close, they had everything but failed.

The only thing left was anger and hatred. One thing they realized, they had no where to go.

Adagio let out a scream and kneeled on the ground. "TO HELL WITH THIS!"

"This is all your fault Adagio! You planned this all! Now look at us! We have no where to go and we can't even fucking sing!" Aria roared and looked down at Adagio. She said nothing.

Sonata just sat on the ground and hugged her knees close.

"..."

"What! She's the one who planned everything! " Aria shouted and pointed at Adagio, who stood up.

"Don't you dare blame everything on me! Maybe you are to blame for doing everything half-assed!" Adagio shouted at Aria.

"please stop...please stop..." Sonata whispered covering her ears. Tears were starting to fall.

"..."

"please make them stop _" Sonata pleaded and smiled a little from being patted on the head.

"..."

* * *

After the Battle of the Bands, Sunset Shimmer chased after the Dazzlings.

She found herself wanting to help them, knowing that they have no where to go.

She believed they could change like her, they just needed the right direction to change.

She was lucky cause she had her friends, but the Dazzlings had no one else.

Sunset lost track of the Dazzlings.

She kept searching in town and thought she would never find them now.

She thought of trying tomorrow since it was getting very late, but she didn't want them to sleep on the streets.

Thinking of searching another area, she heard shouting at the next alley.

Sunset ran following the shouting in the alley. She found them, Adagio and Aria shouting at each other.

Thinking of a way to approach them, Sunset hid behind a large trash dumpster and observed for a right time to approach them.

Where she would like to avoid being beaten up by a very angry Adagio and Aria.

 _/How should I approach them? This is not looking good./_ Sunset thought.

"Say that one more time bitch!" Aria spat, going face to face with Adagio.

"Like I said, You are an idiot!" Adagio spat back and poked Aria on the chest.

This angered Aria to the point where she clenched her fist and motioned to punch Adagio on the face.

Sunset saw this coming and was about to jump out and stop Aria but was surprised that Aria's fist stopped mid way, Adagio closing her eyes and covering her face.

 _/What the hell... A shield?...no…/_ Sunset was dumbfounded, but still continued to observe what was happening.

"...!"

"I-I'm sorry _...I didn't mean to...I-I'' s-sorry Adagio.." Aria looked down with guilt, her eyes tearing up. "I-It's just..."

"Frustrating... I know... I'm sorry too.. You three are the only ones I have left as family and friends." Adagio walked close to Aria and hugged her, she looked at Sonata and opened her arm which Sonata just dive in for the hug.

"..."

Adagio glared at the trash dumpster and whispered to her friends.

"Girls, we have company.."

Sunset was about to approach them from her hide out when she noticed the moment of the sirens ended and two very angry sirens glaring at here direction to her surprise.

"Why don't you come out Sunset Shimmer." Adagio called out in a stern tone.

Sunset approached them and looked down rubbing her shoulder.

"H-Hey there..."

"What the fuck do you want?!" Aria shouted. Sonata just hid behind Aria and just stared at Sunset.

"I came here looking for you."

"For what? To mock us!?" Adagio was walking closer to Sunset.

"N-No. I just wanted to help you guys. You have no where to go right? You guys can live with me." Sunset offered and slowly backing away a bit.

"Why does this concern you?" Adagio raised an eyebrow.

"C-Cause I know what it feels like. I been through on what you are going through. You have no magic to get what you want now. You can change. So let me help you." Sunset was doing her best to show good intentions.

"Who-" Before Adagio could say anything else, she looked beside her.

"..."

Sunset noticed this, like someone stopped her. But Aria and Sonata did not say anything. She looked at whatever Adagio was looking at, but no one was there. They all looked like they were listening to someone. She noted they were acting weird.

 _/Were they always doing this?/_ Sunset noted this.

"You got to be kidding me!" Aria gritted her teeth.

"I don't see why we should accept her help, _." Adagio spoke calmly.

Sunset was really confused, it was getting very weird. _/ A name that cannot be spoken? /_

She was about to speak but Sonata spoke up.

"I want to follow _'s advice. Cause we have no where to go. Can we please give it a try? Dagi? Ari?" Sonata begged.

"..."

Adagio and Aria looked at each other and nodded at each other.

 _/ I have to talk to Twilight about this. Was there another siren? Or are they under a spell of someone else?/_

"Fine." Adagio spat with venom. "But this does not make us friends." She crossed her arms.

Sunset smiled a little. "Okay. I know you guys will warm up to me and my friends in time. Follow me."

Before sunset could lead the way, she felt a force hit her knocking the air out of her. It was Sonata hugging her.

"Thank you…" Sonata whispered.

"You're welcome." Sunset hugged back.

Adagio and Aria ignored Sonata's actions.

"..."

"Oh right." Sonata said, ending the hug and motioned grabbing someone's hand.

 _/ I must be really be tired or seeing things.. Yeah, maybe that's just it. /_ Sunset thought.

"Let's go." Sunset smiled at the sirens and lead the way to her apartment.

The sirens followed, Adagio and Aria with disgust on their face.

"..."

Sunset looked back to check Sonata, curious of her actions and the others awhile ago and what the theys were chatting about so happily.

When she looked, she swore she actually saw someone holding hands with Sonata and smiling.

The sirens were even chatting happily with this person.

Sunset blinked and the person was gone.

 _/ I really have to talk about this to Twilight. /_ She thought nervously.

* * *

 **-End of Chapter 1-**

* * *

 **Haruko** : Hello everyone! (nervous laugh)

So inspiration hit me with a story for the Sirens in MLP:EQG.

Thanks to people who also write about them.

I hope you like the story. -bows-

It's been awhile since I wrote a story again. I haven't updated my other stories yet. -creys-

Process in writing is slow, cause work takes my time. oTL  
Thou I will do my best on this. Thank you.

Forgive me if I don't get the characters right, even if I read the profiles and such, this is my first fanfic on MLP.

Please be patient with me. Thank you!.

Anyhoo~, I would appreciate some comments, constructive criticism, tips, etc. They are gladly welcomed.

It would help me improve in making/writing stories. Thank you very much.


	2. Chapter 2: Lullaby

**A/N** : I do not own MLP and the characters.

* * *

 **You Were Always There**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Lullaby**

* * *

Sunset Shimmer and the Sirens finally arrived at her two floor apartment.

Sunset cooked carbonara for dinner and they ate together.

She was nervous of what she saw awhile back but insured herself she was just tired.

But it didn't help when Sonata placed a five plates instead of four plates.

Aria even placed some food on the fifth plate.

Sunset wanted to ask but they were acting this way, but didn't know how to bring up the question.

Dinner was just awkward, Sunset tried starting a conversation.

"So...um.. I would like to ask if you could help split the bill of the apartment and other necessities by getting part-time jobs? Since this will also be your home." She was nervous.

"..."

The Sirens looked at her with a glare except for Sonata.

"..."

"Ugh...fine." Aria groaned and continued eating her dinner.

"Okey-dokey-lokey!" Sonata smiled.

"And what is your part-time job?" Adagio pointed her fork at Sunset and raised an eyebrow. She wanted to know if Sunset was just fooling them to work for her.

"..."

"Oh.. I work as a waitress at a family restaurant." Sunset blushed a little, thinking it was kinda embarrassing.

"..."

"How do you know?" Adagio faced the fifth empty seat.

Sunset just couldn't take this weird actions the Sirens were doing.

"Um... Who are you talking to?"

The Sirens looked at Sunset and to the fifth empty seat and back to Sunset.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Aria gritted her teeth, control herself not to throw something at Sunset. Adagio and Sonata glared questioningly at Sunset.

"You guys have been acting weird lately. You talk to someone who is not there and you even placed a plate and food for this person. Are you guys okay?" Sunset showed her concern.

"..."

"Let's not talk about this. _ doesn't want to argue right now." Adagio said in a cold voice.

Sunset dropped the topic, seeing the Sirens were giving her the death glare.

"O-okay.." She looked down and went back to her seat.

They continued the dinner in silence.

* * *

Once dinner was over, to Sunsets surprise they helped her clean up.

"Don't be surprised. We were told to help." Aria grumbled while washing the dishes.

Sonata giggled beside Aria. Aria handed the dishes she cleaned to Sonata to wipe dry.

Adagio was helping Sunset pack the remaining food to be put in the refrigerator.

Sunset thanked whoever was advising the Sirens to be good. She could see this person had good intention and the Sirens seem to respect this person.

 _/Maybe I should ask about this person when they trust me. The topic about this person is very touchy for them. Like they could kill, if you mess with this person. Maybe they are really under a spell. I have to tell Princess Twilight._ / Sunset thought about it carefully.

She snapped out of the thoughts when Adagio spoke to her.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Adagio placed her hand on her hip.

"Oh..um..there are two bedrooms in this apartment. Two can sleep together at the vacant one and the other can sleep with me." Sunset suggested.

"I didn't know you wanted to sleep with one of us." Adagio grinned.

Sunset's face turned red as a tomato.

"W-what! N-no! I didn't mean it that way!"

The Sirens chuckled at Sunset's reaction.

"..."

"It was a joke. But don't worry. I'll sleep with you." Adagio said in a sultry way and winked at Sunset.

"W-would you stop!" Sunset tried to sound serious, but her blush was not helping at all.

"Wait! I have to sleep with Sonata!? Ugh!" Aria groaned.

"Deal with it!" Adagio snapped.

"..."

"But she's the worst!" Aria pointed at Sonata. She felt insulted.

"You're the worst!" Sonata answered back and flicked Aria's nose.

Aria flicked Sonata's bangs up which messed it up.

"...!"

"Uurghh... Silence!" Adagio was pinching the bridge of her nose trying to prevent a headache.

Aria and Sonata stopped looked away from each other.

"..."

Sunset thought she saw Aria blushed a little.

"Fine..." Aria grumbled, left the kitchen and headed towards the living room. Sonata followed.

Sunset's blush finally faded and faced Adagio. She wanted to tell her something serious.

"Um.. Adagio."

Adagio faced Sunset with an glare looked.

"What?"

"..."

"I just wanted you to know that you can trust me." Sunset smiled.

Adagio was unfazed.

"Prove it. Cause we lost everything. We can't go back home anymore. We will never be able to fix what we messed up years ago."

"..."

Before Sunset could answer Adagio, she left her in the kitchen and headed where the other Sirens were.

 _/Is she talking about the Chaos they made back in Equestria?/_

Sunset thought and followed Adagio. Sunset saw the three of them sitting on the couch and watching what ever channel was on the TV. She spoke up.

"Why not guys take a shower. I'll get you some clothes to sleep in. The shower on the second floor across the vacant room. Adagio, our room is at the end of the hall on the second floor." Sunset blush a little from what she said.

 _/Our room./_ Sunset mentally face palmed.

* * *

After two hours, everyone took a shower and the Sirens changed into the night clothes Sunset gave them. They all set up Aria and Sonata's room and after that Sunset and Adagio went to their respective room. Adagio slept on the left side of the bed and Sunset on the right. Adagio was already fast asleep.

 _/She must be really tired. I guess Sonata and Ar-/_

Sunset stopped her thought when she heard Sonata and Aria arguing by the next room.

 _/I guess I was wrong about them. Those two still have energy to argue./_

Before Sunset could get out of bed to stop them before Adagio gets up in rage, the arguing died down quickly.

 _/That was quick. Could it be?.../_ Sunset suddenly got the goose bumps.

She couldn't sleep right away cause she was scared.

 _/I have to write to Twilight./_

Sunset got out of bed and headed towards to her desk and opened the drawer to pull out a brown book with her cutie mark on it. She sat on the chair and started to write on the book.

* * *

 _Dear Princess Twilight,_

 _I have reached out to the Sirens. I wanted to help them change, like I did._

 _Because I know everyone deserve a second chance like you have given me._

 _Sure, they are mean and hateful towards me right now, but giving them time they will trust and forgive my and my friends._

 _Like you and my friends trusting and forgiving me. I believe they can change._

 _I also want some help on something. The Sirens have been acting strange._

 _They act like there is another person in their group, even thou it is just the three of them. I could use some help on their history if there was ever a fourth siren. They are very protective over this person and they listen to what ever this person tells them, and they cannot even seem to say this persons name. We never noticed this since we were never watching them closely. But I truly believe I have seen the person._

 _Your friend,_

 _Sunset Shimmer_

* * *

Sunset closed the book and returned it back in the drawer. She headed back to bed.

 _/I hope this is nothing serious./_

Before she could lay down, Sunset heard Adagio talking.

"I'm...sorry...sorry...stop..."

"Adagio?"

Sunset walked to the other side of the bed to check on Adagio. To her surprise, Adagio was crying in her sleep. She thought about something.

 _/Maybe... I have to check./_

Sunset left the room to check on Aria and Sonata. As she thought, they were also crying and talking in their sleep.

"Help...help her Aria...do something... Save her..." More tears came of from Sonata and on instinct she held Aria's hand.

"I...can't...too...late...stop..." Aria also had more tears and frown on her face.

 _/It couldn't be. Are they sharing one dream?/_

Sunset got startled by their voices getting louder and louder. She could also hear Adagio in the other room. Their voice had anger and sorrow in it.

"STOP! DON'T HURT HER!" The Sirens shouted in union.

Sunset ran closer to Aria and Sonata, she was about to wake them up. But they suddenly calmed down. It was only Adagio who she can still hear in a panic.

 _/Adagio.../_

Sunset ran to their room. When she entered their room. She stopped at the door and in fear, she wanted to scream but her voice wouldn't work. A girl was standing next to Adagio side, looking at her having a nightmare. Sunset looked at the girl, she could tell she was a bit taller than the sirens and her self. The girl was a bit tanned close to Applejack's skin. Her hair was brown with red streaks, which reached her shoulders and her bangs were tied up. The girl was also wearing a black robe and on her right shoulder had a mark on it, but noticed 3 other marks on it as well.

 _/Isn't that...the sirens?../_

"Please...p-please..forgive...me...i-it...was..m-my...fault..." Adagio spoke in her sleep between sobs. She was reaching out her hand to the girl.

The girl held Adagio's hand which calmed her a little. Sunset was able to see the girl's face clearly now, she had a scar across the bridge of her nose and had blue and red eyes. The girl was looking at Adagio with a sad expression on her face, but she then looked up at Sunset and smiled at her. It was a sad smile. The girl placed her index finger on her lips, signalling Sunset to keep quite. Sunset nodded and just watched the girl on what she was about to do.

 _/Maybe she's harmless./_

The girls suddenly spoke, which startled Sunset.

"I won't hurt you."

"O-okay." Sunset answered in a whisper nervously.

"Thank you. Thank you for helping them. But I also need your help." The girl sounded desperate and had a saddest expression on her face.

Before Sunset could ask what help the girl needed, the girl started to sing.

* * *

 _Things may come and things may go_

 _Some go fast and some go slow_

 _Few things last, that's all I know_

 _But friendship carries on through the ages_

* * *

To Sunsets surprise, the girls voice was lovely like the Sirens and what surprised her more was that the girl was wearing a necklace with the same pendant.

 _/Oh no... It couldn't be... There is still one more Siren... And she has a gem../_

Before Sunset could take action, she heard Adagio sigh in relief , which made Sunset look at her. Adagio was already calm and stopped crying. When Sunset looked back up to the girl. But she was already gone.

 _/Where did she go?/_

In a panic, Sunset rushed to her desk to write on her book. She needed to write to Twilight. Before Sunset could start writing, she heard Adagio spoke.

"Air..."

* * *

 **Haruko** : Hi everyone. I swear I got bad at this. I think this ain't good. But worth a try, since I needed this story out of my head.

So the song that the mysterious individual sang was the song titled "Friendship Through the Ages" ( watch?v=-3ixfTKGG8A) which is a song that leads to the third coming movie of EQG ( wiki/Friendship_Through_the_Ages). ( yeeeey!)

And the mysterious individuals name is out. I had to research for a fitting name, since all the Dazzlings names were musical term.

so I had chosen,

* * *

 **Air** (= Italian: aria) appearing sometimes with the earlier English spelling ayre, means a tune or melody, for voice or instrument.

* * *

Thank you for reading everyone! -bows-


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Always Lend a Hand

**You Were Always There**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **I'll Always Lend a Hand**

* * *

Sunset woke up from the morning light passing through the window of her room which directly settled on her eyes. She slowly started getting up in a sitting position, but couldn't, she felt something holding her down. Realizing she was wrapped around by Adagio's arms. Adagio was using her as a pillow, sound asleep and snuggling Sunset. Sunset blushed madly from what she saw.

/ _W-what do I do? I don't want to wake her up, after what she's been through last night. She looks so peaceful now._ /

Sunset started to stroke Adagio's head softly with a smile on her face, her blush now slowly fading.

/ _We been through a lot. I hope you will see that friendship is your chance for a better life._ /

Sunset's eyes slowly made it's was to Adagio's face. Her right hand also made its way to Adagio's face, slowly stroking her cheek.

/ _She really is beautiful._ / Sunset's heart suddenly skipped a beat.

/ _W-what am I saying!_ / She started blushing again.

Sunset's head snapped up from the loud footsteps heading to her room and stared wide eyes at the door. It was Sonata, who abruptly opened the door.

"Good-" Sonata didn't finish her greeting from the scene she saw. Adagio snugging Sunset and Sunset blushing and her hand on Adagio's cheek.

Sonata started to slowly close the door, looking at Sunset with a goofy grin on her face.

"W-wait! I-It's not what it looks like!" Sunset spoke loud enough for Sonata to hear and enough not to wake Adagio up. But it was too late. Sonata had already close the door and dashed downstairs to Aria.

Sunset face palmed. / _Sonata is definitely going to tell Aria. I just know it._ /

She suddenly got startled from Adagio shifting. Adagio was slowly waking up, she rubbed her eyes and got up in a sitting position. She stretched her arms with a yawn.

"G-Good morning Adagio." Sunset greeted, still with a faint blush on her face.

Adagio actually forgot where she was. Sunset's greeting surprised Adagio, causing her to abruptly move away from Sunset and fall off the bed.

"Ouch! Where the hell am I?! Why are you here!?" Adagio shouted, struggling to get up.

"Adagio! Are you okay?" Sunset crawled to the edge of the end and looked down at Adagio.

Adagio rolled her eyes. "I'm fantastic!" She spat with sarcasm.

"Don't you remember? You, Aria and Sonata are living with me now." Sunset lend out a hand to help Adagio up.

Adagio swatted Sunset's hand away and stood up by herself. She flipped her puffy hair, placed her hand on her hip and looked at Sunset.

"Ah yes." Adagio started to walk out the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

/ _Just great. I forgot I'm living with her. Coffee seem just right, right now._ /

"..."

Adagio nodded.

Sunset felt a little hurt but insured herself that this is just a start to develop a friendship with the Dazzlings.

/ _Baby steps Sunset. Baby steps._ /

Sunset got out of her bed and headed towards her desk, to check her book for Twilight's reply. She realized, surprisingly she was able to get a good night's rest, after the events last night. She remembered not being able to sleep, just looking all over her room and hiding under her blanket. Sunset suddenly blushed from what caused her to sleep peacefully, she remembered Adagio suddenly snuggling her which caused her to slowly drift to sleep.

/ _Nothing happened; she was asleep and just wanted to hug something like a pillow. But I don't have an extra pillow, so the just reached whatever was like a pillow. Y-yeah_./

Sunset could feel like steam coming out of her head due to embarrassment.

/ _Now now Sunset, you can't just develop a crush right away._ / She mentally face palmed herself.

Sunset started to opened her book and read Twilight's reply, still blushing a bit.

* * *

 _Dear Sunset Shimmer,_

 _I am happy with your decision to give the Dazzlings a second chance. Everyone does deserve a second chance. True, it will take time for them to open up. Don't lose hope. Because if you believe they can change, then they can for sure._

 _And from what you mentioned, the events you explained to me about the Sirens. I did some research and found that there was a "fourth" siren per se, but this siren was never involved in the Chaos the Dazzlings caused a thousand years ago. As stated in other history books, it says the fourth siren was never seen, until Star Swirl banished the Dazzlings and followed them._

 _And also stated, this siren is actually more powerful than the Dazzlings combined._

 _/ Is this also the reason they listen to the fourth? Even Adagio herself?/_ Sunset thought about it and continued reading.

 _This fourth was never mentioned on the main history books about the Dazzlings. Thou I do wished they paid more attention to that little detail. Especially she's more powerful. That is all I know about the fourth so far in my end. I will do more research, so the rest of the story of the fourth is on you end with the Dazzlings. Sorry for the little information I could give._

 _Sunset Shimmer, do be careful. We have to know more about the fourth siren before taking action. Observe the Dazzlings, as you said; they might really be under a spell. And the ringleader leader all a long was this fourth siren. I will get back to you soon._

 _Your friend,_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

* * *

After reading Twilight's reply, Sunset took a moment to take all the information in.

/ _A siren more powerful. The Dazzling._ / A chill ran down her spine.

 _/I should talk to the others soon._ /

Sunset started to write her reply back.

* * *

 _Dear Princess Twilight,_

 _Thank for the support and information you were able to obtain. Information on my end will take a while, i will have to build trust with the Dazzlings. The fourth Siren may have put the Dazzlings under a spell, but they don't seem to do any harm. Also, topic about the fourth makes them very aggressive. I will have to take this slow. I will also tell the others about this._

 _I will wait for more information from you. Hope you come soon._

 _Your friend,_

 _Sunset Shimmer_

* * *

/ _Time to start this day with getting along with the Dazzlings._ /

Sunset finished her replay and kept her book in the drawer. She went out her room and headed down to the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen, she saw Aria and Adagio sitting across each other on the dining table, drinking coffee. Sonata was cooking breakfast. Adagio and Aria just eyed Sunset as she walked in the kitchen and sat next to Adagio.

"G-Good morning." Sunset greeted nervously and blushed a bit.

Aria and Adagio just nodded as a response.

"Good morning Sunny!" Sonata greeted cheerfully.

Aria smirked.

"So Sunset, how was your sleep?" Aria put the coffee mug down on the table.

/ _Time for some fun._ / Aria's smirk got a bit bigger.

Adagio raised her eyebrow to Aria's intentions and Sonata just giggled.

Sunset's blush was getting brighter and looked away from Aria, trying her best to hide her blush and hope Adagio does not see.

"U-um.. It was good." Sunset just wanted to disappear.

"So I heard. A little bird told me." Aria put her arm and leaned a bit closer, she was having so much fun. / _This is good blackmail, maybe I should give Sonata a taco as a reward later._ / Aria snickered.

"What is going on here? Aria?" Adagio questioned.

"Oh nothing Adagio." Aria shrugs and continued to drink her cup of coffee, still a smirk on her face.

Sunset felt her blush fading a bit and looked at the Sirens. She just noticed the change of their looks. Their hair was down, wearing pajamas and no makeup on their faces. Aria and Sonata's hair reached down their hips, while Adagio's hair reached her knees.

/ _They really do look like normal teen girls. Nothing wrong be normal in a sense._ / Sunset smiled a bit. She started thinking Adagio looked cute with her hair down.

/ _She looks more adorable and fluffy._ / Sunset snapped out of her thoughts when Sonata placed a plate in front of her with pancakes and bacon on it.

"Here ya go, Sunny!" Sonata smiled at her and sat next to Aria.

Sunset then noticed it was only her with breakfast.

"Um.. What about you guys? Aren't you hungry?" Sunset gave a concerned look.

Adagio's eyebrows furrowed, something was bugging her.

"Are you stupid? Food does not really mean anything to us. Sure we can eat it, but it's nothing to our bodies." Aria snarled.

"But stuff like coffee and medicine works." Sonata inserted.

"Did you forget what we eat Sunset Shimmer? We literally feed on..." Adagio didn't finish her sentence. She realized what she forgot and it was too late. Aria and Sonata realized it too.

The Sirens placed their hands on where their gems used to be. Adagio cursed herself, she forgot the most important thing for them. Everything happened so fast that she forgot, she focused more on thinking of a plan on what to do next. Sunset saw fear on the Dazzling's faces and realization hit her. The Dazzlings have no way's to feed and their time would be running out. Second chance was gone and it hurt Sunset so much, she felt sick.

/ _This can't be happening._ / Sunset was looking down at her breakfast.

Adagio abruptly stood up and ran upstairs to the room she shares with Sunset Shimmer.

"Shit!" It was all Aria could say, her expression of fear disappeared and anger replaced it. She also went up to her and Sonata's room. Once she was in her room, Sunset her the door slam with all of Aria's strength.

Sonata let out a sad chuckle. Sunset looked at Sonata as she stood up.

"Sonata.." Sunset reached out to Sonata, but she pulled her arm away from Sunset.

"I...I'll be in my room with Aria..." Sonata was holding her tears and ran up to her room.

Sunset looked back at her pancakes. She took a piece and ate it. Tears started falling down.

/ _I-It taste delicious..._ / She didn't feel like eating, she kept her pancakes in the refrigerator

/ _This is bad.. Very bad.. I should check up on them. But what can I say? I should tell Twilight about this._ / Sunset wiped her tears and went upstairs to her room.

* * *

On Sunsets way to her room, she could hear Sonata crying from her and Aria's room.

As Sunset was about to open the door to her room, she heard Adagio talking. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but she knew there was no one else Adagio could be talking to but the fourth siren.

So she opened the door slowly and peeked in.

/ _I knew it! She's here._ /

Sunset saw the fourth siren sitting on the bed with Adagio. Adagio was crying on the fourth siren's shoulder. Seeing Adagio crying made Sunset's heart sting.

"W-what do I-I d-do? I-I lead us t-to our doom. I-I don't want A-Aria and Sonata to die. I-I don't want to die either. I-It's my f-fault!" Adagio spoke between sobs and held the other siren tight.

"Shhhhhh... It's going to be fine Adagio. You, Aria and Sonata won't die." The other Siren hugged Adagio and rubbed her back. Sunset saw she had a confident smile on her face and then she started to sing.

* * *

 _We are the worlds people_

 _Different yet we're the same_

 _We believe_

 _We believe in a dream_

 _Praying for peace and healing_

 _I hope we can start again_

 _We believe_

 _We believe in a dream_

 _So if you ever feel love is fading_

 _Together like the stars in the sky_

 _We can sing_

 _We can shine_

 _When you hear our voices call_

 _You won't be lonely anymore_

 _A million voices_

 _Your heart is like a beating drum_

 _Burning brighter than the sun_

 _A million voices_

* * *

Sunset realized the other siren was putting Adagio to sleep. She couldn't hear Sonata crying anymore.

/ _She's putting the Dazzlings to sleep. Why only them?_ /

She watched the other siren placing Adagio on the bed comfortably and tucking her in.

Sunset started to back away slowly to run away. It scared her being alone with the other siren she didn't even know about except being more powerful that the Dazzlings combined.

She was about to already turn and make a run for it when she bumped into something that made her fall down backwards. Sunset looked up and held her mouth not to scream. The other siren was in front of her.

"H-How!? Y-You were inside my room!" Sunset was shaking from fear.

The siren let out a sigh.

"I just came out from Aria and Sonata's room. I tucked them in."

She went closer to Sunset.

"Don't be afraid Sunset Shimmer. We need to talk. Me, you and your friends." The siren stretched out her hand to help Sunset up.

"O-Okay"

Sunset mustered up her courage and held the siren's hand and got up.

* * *

-End of Chapter 3-

* * *

Hi everyone.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Feel free to comment, I appreciate the comments to improve.

The song I used in this chapter is "A Million Voices" by Polina Gagarina, Russia, from the Eurovision 2015.

Thank you for reading everyone! -bows-


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting the Fourth

**You Were Always There**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Meeting the Fourth**

* * *

Everyone was present in Sunset's apartment. Sunset texted all her friends right away after her encounter with the fourth siren. She asked them all to come as soon as possible. They were all seated in the living room, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity sat on the couch, while Applejack sat on the arm of the couch next to Rarity and Pinkie Pie sat on the recliner chair. Sunset Shimmer stood in front of them. Rarity was the first to speak up.

"Sunset darling, do please tell us about your urgent text."

Everyone nodded and looked at Sunset.

"It's about the Dazzlings." Sunset rubbed her elbow.

"What about them? We totally beat them in the Battle of the Bands." Rainbow Dash spoke and started fiddling with her phone.

"Something happened to them?" Applejack questioned.

"Uh first, you see, they are now living with me." Sunset looked away from her friends.

"WHAT?!" All her friends shouted in unison.

"You see, I wanted to give them a second chance and then I found out we made a mistake…. They are going to die.." Sunset was holding her tears. She was feeling guilty, but it was the only way to stop them.

"How can that be? We just destroyed their gems to stop them from using dark magic right?" Pinkie Pie titled her head and trying to figure it out.

"Who cares? It's their fault in the first place? We just stopped them." Rainbow Dash shrugged.

"Don't be like that Dashie. We are talking about life here." Fluttershy gave a worried look.

"Fluttershy is right Dash. Even if they were evil, our actions put their life in danger." Applejack crossed her arms.

"I agree. Where are the Dazzlings, Sunset darling?" Rarity looked around.

"They are upstairs sleeping right now, after…" Sunset looked at her friends with a sad expression, her words were stuck in her throat, it was hard to say. Their hearts dropped.

"What happened?" Applejack gave a concerned look.

"There's also-" Sunset could not finish on what she wanted to say.

"Nothing happened to them Applejack. They were freaking out on nothing." The fourth siren dressed in a black robe came down the stairs and headed towards the girls.

Everyone was surprised and stood up right away to back away from the black robed girl, except Sunset Shimmer. The four girls were in a stance to attack, except Fluttershy hiding behind Rainbow Dash. The girl's eyes glowed red and gave a sadistic evil smile. Sunset's blood went cold; she swore it was much more evil than Adagio's evil smiles.

 _/ Was this a trap? /_ Sunset's mind was running. She was scared; she could feel an evil pressure from the fourth siren. Sunset build up her courage again.

"S-Stop! Don't hurt them!" Sunset blocked the siren's path.

"Don't worry Sunset Shimmer. I was just teasing." The siren let out a hearty chuckle, as her red glowing eyes slowly faded to their original color; red and blue. She walked closer to Sunset.

"I wouldn't't hurt them." The siren spoke seductively, as she brushed Sunset's cheek and walked a bit closer to the group of girls. Her action caused Sunset to blush.

 _/ Definitely a siren. They love to charm people. /_ Sunset groaned.

"W-Who are you!" Rainbow Dash shouted at the siren.

"Oh take a chill pill Rainbow Dash. You and Aria will sure get along fine." The siren crossed her arms and grin at the thought of Aria actually getting along with someone else.

Rainbow Dash did not try to retort back. She did not want to risk it. They were all guessing that this girl knew all of them.

"How do you know us?" Applejack questioned.

Before the girl could answer, Sunset placed her hand on the girls shoulder and pulled her back gently and walked in front of her.

"Guys please relax. I'll explain everything. Her name is Allegro. She is the fourth siren with the Dazzlings. Don't be afraid, she was just being mean." Sunset gave an encouraging smile.

 _/ Allegro's acting skill are believable. /_ Sunset took a mental note.

The girls couldn't believe it. They just stared at the girl named Allegro. They don't remember seeing a fourth siren. Fluttershy noticed Allegro's necklace and pointed at it. Everyone saw it and gave a worried look. They were sure they shattered the siren's gems, but only the three.

"H-How!? We're pretty sure there were only three sirens. We never even saw her! She was never around!" Rainbow Dash pointed at Allegro.

"She's right Sugar cube. How could we have missed her?" AJ scratched her head with a confusing look.

"Oh! Oh! Let me guess! She-" Before Pinkie Pie could even start her spot on guess. Allegro quickly snapped her fingers and a cloth appeared out of nowhere and wrapped Pinkie Pie's mouth to keep her silent.

 _/ How did she use magic without even singing? Is it even possible? I should ask her or Twilight about that. /_ Sunset was surprised by Allegro using magic without singing.

"Now now Pinkie Pie. My story is not yours to tell." Allegro grinned, as her eyes glowed red weakly.

Pinkie Pie nodded as an understanding.

 _/ I have to keep everything under control. We shouldn't upset Allegro off for sure. We don't know her full capabilities. /_ Sunset looked at Allegro.

"Uhm.. Allegro. Could you excuse us for a second? I would like to talk to my friends for a bit. If that's okay with you?" Sunset asked politely.

Allegro nodded with a smile and snapped her fingers again to release Pinkie Pie. She headed back upstairs to check up on her sleeping companions. When Allegro was already out of sight, Sunset walked up to her friends. Everyone seemed to calmed down a bit.

"Okay girls. Please listen to me. I know this is hard to take in. I'm even trying to get this around my head on how we never saw her. But what I want to say first is let's not mess with her, okay?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and taking Sunsets advice.

"May I ask why Sunset?" Rarity asked.

"Because last night I wrote to Twilight about the Sirens and my concern with them when they were acting a bit strange and when I saw said Allegro is a very powerful siren. More powerful than the Dazzlings combined."

Everyone stared at Sunset with a worried look. They heard a chuckle, where all eyes were on Allegro who just suddenly appeared next to Sunset, which gave Sunset a mini heart attack.

 _/ How did she? Ugh.. I shouldn't even wonder much. She is always invisible and still has magic. /_ Sunset rubbed the temples of her head.

"Now now Sunset. Don't scare your friends." Allegro patted Sunset's back.

 _/ Right and you giving me a heart attack does not count as scaring. /_ Sunset sighed.

"Why don't you all sit down and we can talk." Allegro gestured her hand to the seats. Everyone listened and sat down on their original places and Sunset sat on the available arm of the sofa next to Rainbow Dash.

"Now, I'll answer questions from all of you. One at a time. If it's the right question for me to answer. Got it?" Allegro crossed her arms and stood in front of all the girls, who nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good. Cause there are something's that are not meant to be told right now. So you can start now." Allegro pointed at Sunset to start.

Sunset took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"Where were you the whole time when the Dazzlings were taking over the school?"

 _/ Really.. Where were you? /_ Sunset thought.

"I've been in the shadows, just watching the show." Allegro smirked.

 _/ There has to be a reason why. You are the only one now with magic and I am sure you were able to collect the negative energy from the battle of the bands. /_ Allegro being secretive was bugging Sunset. She didn't want to press further questions about Allegro's motive for lurking in the shadows.

"Why show up now and wanting to meet us?" Rainbow Dash was doing her best to keep calm. She believed what Sunset said about Allegro being powerful. Especially it would mean she has more power now from the Battle of the Bands.

"Because I need your help Rainbooms."

"Why do ya need our help?" Applejack raised an eyebrow.

"Personally, I don't need your help. Not yet. But I need you Rainbooms to help my confused little sisters." Allegro pointed up to the sleeping sirens.

"And why should we help you Dazzlings? After what you did, you almost tore us apart." Rarity's words slipped before she could even correct herself.

"If I remember correctly, it was your own fault for giving us your magic. Fighting over the little stupid things and being selfish!" Allegro's eyes started glowing red again, as she raised her voice. She gave a menacing growl. The Rainbooms looked away with guilt. They knew they were at fault for their own actions.

 _/ This is bad. /_ Sunset was getting very worried as the situation was going downhill.

"I-I think we s-should give them a chance." Fluttershy spoke softly, but enough for everyone to hear.

"Thank you Fluttershy. Cause everyone deserves a second chance." Allegro pointed to Sunset Shimmer. Sunset blushed a little.

"But don't they hate us?" Rainbow Dash asked as she crossed her arms.

Allegro nodded.

"Just give them time. They will change and get over it." Allegro looked away with a look of remembering a memory from the past. Her eyes still glowing red and anger not fading.

 _/ Here goes nothing, this is the question I need an answer to. /_ Sunset thought nervously and spoke.

"I believe they can change, but aren't they evil to begin with? You said they will get over it, but forgiveness would be a challenge for them since their nature is evil to begin with. Sunset prepared herself, she knew this question was a danger zone.

Everyone twitched when they heard knuckles cracking. Allegro had a menacing expression on her face with a smile.

"Tell me Sunset Shimmer, do you know anything else about sirens that are not in "your" history books?! Do you even know our side of the story from a thousand of years ago?!" Allegro's voice was getting louder and louder.

"Do you know why my little Adagio, Aria and Sonata became like this?! Do you even know what they been through?! Even those ponies back in Equestria don't know shit!" Tears were running down Allegro's face.

Everyone was covering their ears from Allegro's shouting which had a screeching pitch to it.

"Allegro! C-Calm down! I'm sorry! I don't know anything else about sirens. I only know what is in the history books! I'm sorry!" Sunset shouted as loud as she could, hoping she was heard by Allegro. Which it did when the screeching stopped and Allegro was calming herself down.

Allegro took a deep breath in and exhale.

"S-Sorry..." Allegro spoke softly and looked away a bit and looked back at the Rainbooms. The red glow in her eyes slowly faded.

 _/ Glowing red eyes means a pissed siren. /_ Sunset sighed and took a mental note.

"Tell me Rainbooms, the story you know about the sirens are just about Adagio, Aria and Sonata, right? Not about Sirens, but just them. The story Twilight Sparkle told you."

Everyone nodded.

"Yes."

Allegro sighed.

"Tell me. Do you want to know about Sirens?"

* * *

 **-End of Chapter 4-**

* * *

Hello again everyone!

Yes. Took long to upload this. Sorry.

was busy with work and my relatives from America visited which I filled a vacation leave from work to accompany them.

I wanted to finish up the typing of the story, but I was so tired from the island hopping and swimming.

3 days of swimming and I am burned.

Anyhoo, I hope this chapter was okay. Nothing much but talking.

I also made a change for the fourth siren's name. Which I didn't bother changing for a while since I wanted to write the story right away. But I would like to thank the person for pointing out the name, which reminded me to change it. So made the changes.

So the name is now Allegro.

Not Air.

Thank you!

Hope you all like it.


End file.
